


Baby Blues

by No_Day_But_Today



Series: Single Parent AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Is Poes Daughter, Baby Fic, Dream Violence, M/M, Nightmare, Sick baby, Single Parent AU, Tumblr Prompt, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm on the bus and my baby won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“Ssh, ssh, mija, it’s okay. It’s just the bus, it’s not too far. Ssh. Papa’s right here, I’m right here.” Poe started rubbing her back and bouncing her up and down, but that only seemed to make things worse. Bee-bee started crying even harder, and some of the passenger’s started to get frustrated. Poe could hear some of them whispering to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about being inactive for so long! I'm the worst and I completely forgot that I have this account, but I'm back now and I promise to get better about updating! Just a few notes on the story:  
> \- BB-8's name is Belinda because I felt that Poe would name his child something Hispanic to honor his roots, and Belinda sterted with a "bee" sound.  
> \- Poe is a single papa who's trying his best, but sometimes it gets to be to much.  
> \- Leia is a wonderful Grandma  
> With that, enjoy the fic!

_Poe was sitting at his desk, piles of paper work practically filling his office. He rifled through the paper in a complete panic. Nothing was where it should be – all of the forms were mixed up, pieces of applications were missing, there were even some forms written in pure gibberish. He had no idea what to do. All of this was due in three hours and he had no idea where to begin. Just sorting through all of this would take days! The only way he could ever hope to finish would be if he had some help. There had to be somebody – anybody – in the office that could help him. He got up and made to leave before realizing he was closed in by stacks and stacks of papers. He quickly shoved his way through the mess until he reached the door. He’d made a huge mess of his office, but hey, the papers weren’t any less organized on the floor than they were in the stacks anyway. He practically ran down to Stephanie’s office to ask for help – shoving people aside as he went. He practically tore her door down before bursting into her office._

_“Stephanie, I have a favor to ask-” He stopped short when he saw the state her office was in. The desk was toppled over, windows shattered. It looked like a tornado had ripped the place apart._

_“Stephanie? Steph? Are you in here…? Steph…?” He called for her several times, but no one answered, “Shit… What happened here?” He backed out of the room and went to go see if he could find someone else. Poe walked into the next office only to find everything covered in blood. Poe panicked. He didn’t know what was going on, this wasn’t right. Where was everyone?_

_He ran out of the office, down the hall, and into the common area. The person he ran into in the hall earlier was there, staring at him. Correction – hundreds of the person he ran into earlier were standing there staring at him._

_“Who are you?” No one responded, they just stared. They stared advancing on him, surrounding him. He started to hear screaming. His first thought was that it was Stephanie, but he quickly recognized the screaming as his daughter’s._

_“Bee-bee!” His heart rate spiked even higher. Where is she? Why is she screaming? What’s happening to her?_

_“Belinda! Bee-bee!” He screamed her name as the people continued to close in on him. They reached for him, grabbing him and shoving him to the floor. They started looming over him, the light from the fluorescents above him starting to be blocked out by their bodies. The light was just about to disappear when-_

Poe snapped awake from the nightmare, covered in a cold sweat. He was starting to calm down when a loud scream came across the baby monitor on his nightstand.

“Bee-bee!” He jumped up and ran to his daughter’s nursery, practically slamming into every doorway in his path. He barreled into her room and went straight to the crib. He scooped his little girl up and tried to soothe her.

“Sssh, little one. It’s okay, papa’s here. Sssh.” He checked to see if she needed a diaper change, but she was fine. Maybe she was hungry? He carried her to the kitchen and set her down in the baby swing in order to make a bottle. He stood in front of the microwave, waiting for the formula to heat up. He went back over to the baby swing and crouched down in front of the crying infant.

“I know, Bee-bee. Waiting’s no fun, is it?” The microwave went off and Poe practically shot back up to get the bottle. He checked the temperature on his wrist, only to find that it was still cold. Of course it had to be cold, the one time he needed a bottle really quickly, it was going to be cold. He threw the bottle back in the microwave and started it up again. A minute and a half later he had a perfect bottle and a screaming baby that refused to eat.

“Mija, what’s wrong? You’re not hungy? Ssh, it’s okay, mija. Why are you crying?” He bounced her around the house, walking to every room he could find. He went back to Belinda’s room to try rocking her in the rocking chair. He sat and rocked her, singing an old Hispanic lullaby that his mother had taught him. Big, fat tears were rolling down the poor baby’s cheeks. The sight sent a shot right through Poe’s heart, he hated seeing his little girl hurt. He started tearing up himself, sad and frustrated.

“Bee-bee, what’s wrong? I don’t know what you want! I want to make it better, but I don’t know what to do!” In a fit of desperation, he stood up and took Bee-bee back to his bedroom to grab his cellphone. He quickly dialed the number and stuck the phone on the crook of his neck so he could keep bouncing Bee-bee. The phone rang so long that Poe was afraid that they wouldn’t pick up, until, on the 6th ring he heard the line pick up.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice asked.

“Leia?” Poe asked though a tear strained voice.

“Poe? It’s 3:30 in the morning, why are you calling me?”

“Leia, you have to help me, please. Bee-bee won’t stop crying. She doesn’t need a diaper change, she won’t eat! Nothing calms her down, I don’t know what to do. I know you’ve done this before and you were the only one I could call, please I need help. She’s sobbing and I –“

“Poe! It’s okay! How long has she been crying for?”

“I don’t know! I was asleep and I heard her cry in my sleep, but I thought it was just part of the dream, but then I woke up and she was actually crying, and that was almost an hour and a half ago! I don’t know what’s wrong!”

“If she’s been crying for that long then something’s wrong. What does her crying sound like? Is it normal crying or is I higher pitched?”

“She sounds like she’s screaming bloody murder – ssh, Bee-bee, papa’s here. I’m gonna make it alright, mija.”

“She’s probably in pain if she’s been crying like that. If you think you can wait, you can take her to the doctor’s office once the open. If you can’t wait, you can take her to the emergency room. Either way you need to take her to see someone.”

“Okay! Thank you so much, Leia. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Keep me updated on how she is, I worry about you two.”

“I will! Thank you again.”

“No problem, Poe.”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Poe.” Poe hung up and threw his phone back on the bed.

“Okay, Bee-bee, we’re gonna go get you some help, okay cariña?” Poe quickly walked back to put Belinda back in her crib so he could pack a diaper bag. He grabbed everything he could think of that he might need, stuffed it in the bag as slung it across his shoulder. Okay, maybe he packed a little too much because the bag felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He picked up Belinda and buckled her into her carrier. He made it all the way to the front door before realizing he was only wearing a Ramones tee-shirt and boxers.

“Shit. Pants are necessary when going out in public…” He run-walked back to his room and rummaged around his dresser searching for a pair of jeans. He found a pair, shoved all the way into the back of the bottom drawer. He pulled them on and promptly realized why they were in the bottom drawer. They were SUPER tight – like, he-didn’t-know-if-he’d-be-able-to-sit-down-tight. Oh well, he didn’t have any time to waste looking for another pair of pants. Like hell if he’d make his baby suffer for longer than she had to. He threw on his boots, picked up Belinda, and headed back out. He made it to the driveway before remembering that he had no car. He had no idea how to get Bee-bee to the hospital without a car. It was way too early for the bus to be running, he had no cash to call a taxi. What the hell was he going to do? Maybe Jessica would drive them to the hospital? She drives Bee-bee to daycare and him to work every day, so it was at least worth a shot. He set Bee-bee down and fished out his phone, quickly dialing the number. While he waited for her to pick up, Poe crouched down in front of the carrier and rocked Bee-bee while singing another lullaby.

“…’Ello?”

“Jessica! It’s Poe! I need a favor. I need to get Bee-bee to the hospital, but I can’t take her on my bike. Can you come pick us up? I know it’s early, and I’m sorry, but it’s an emergency.”

“What happened to Bee-bee? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know. She won’t stop crying, Leia said to take her to the hospital.”

“Shit. Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

“No problem, see you in a few.”

“Bye.” Poe hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “It’s okay, mija. Jess is gonna be here soon and then we’ll get you help so you can feel better. I promise, sweetheart, papa will make it better.”

It was only about 15 minutes later when Jess pulled into his driveway. Poe picked Bee-bee up and got her secured into the car seat. He practically sprinted to the other side of the car and hopped into the back.

“I can’t thank you enough, Jess. I’m sorry it’s so early, but I couldn’t wait to take her in.”

“No problem, man. I had to get up in, like, an hour and a half anyway.” Once the car was moving, Bee-bee started crying even harder. Poe tried soothing her, but her crying only got more desperate.

“Poor baby! Sounds like she’s in a lot of pain.”

“I know, that’s what Leia said. I just hope that they can figure out what’s wrong quickly.”

Within 10 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Jess may have been speeding the whole way but hey, sue her, it was an emergency. Jess yelled for Poe just as he was getting Bee-bee out of the car.

“Hey Poe.”

“Yeah?”

“Keep me updated.”

“I will!” and with that, he was gone. He ran inside and up to the check in desk. A nurse was working the desk.

“Please help me! My baby won’t stop crying, something’s wrong. She’s in pain!”

“Okay, Sir. I need you to calm down. Fill out these forms and then you can take a seat over there in the waiting room and we’ll be with you as soon as you can.”

“Waiting room? No, I need help now! She’s in pain! Please!”

“Sir, I understand but we’re backed up tonight. We only have so many people working and we have a lot of people to go through. I understand that you don’t want to see your daughter in pain, but you’ll still have to wait. We’ll get you in as soon as you can.” She held out a check in form. Poe filled it out as fast as he could before going to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. He ended up sandwiched between a family whose youngest had what looked like a broken arm, and a man with a gash on his forehead that probably needed stiches.  Bee-bee kept on crying throughout the whole wait, annoying quite a few of the others in the waiting room.

It took a total of an hour and 27 minutes for them to be seen. An hour and 27 minutes of absolute emotional agony for Poe. It only took 38 minutes for the doctors to figure out what was wrong and 4 for them to fix it.

“This little cutie has an ear infection. They’re fairly common in babies as young as she is, but they sure are painful. All you have to do is give her these eardrops three times a day for a few days. If it doesn’t go away within two weeks, take her to a doctor and they can get you another kind of medication. I’ll get a nurse to bring you a prescription and your discharge papers.”

It was 7am before they got out of the hospital. Luckily, the buses were running by then so they wouldn’t have to call Jess for another ride. Poe took a very crabby Bee-bee over to the bus shelter before calling Leia and Jess to tell them about Bee-bee’s ear infection. While they waited for the bus to arrive, Bee-bee started to get fussy. She would wiggle around in her carrier and make angry noises until Poe would start rocking her.

“Ssh, mija. I know you’re sleepy, but we need to get home. It won’t be much longer before the bus gets here. Then it’s just a quick trip to the pharmacy and we can go home.” This was met with a very indignant squawk from little Belinda. Poe only chuckled and continued to rock her, hoping he could soothe her long enough to get home without incident. The bus pulled up a few moments later, and Poe smiled down at his daughter.

“See, sweetheart? We’ll be home soon.” And with that, Poe scooped up her carrier and got in line to board the bus. Once he got to the front of the line, he swiped his bus pass and turned to find that nearly every seat was full. There was only one seat left, an aisle seat near the back. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. Poe managed to shuffle his way through the back and make it seated before the bus lurched forward. He set Belinda’s carrier down in the aisle before scooping her up to hold in his lap. Usually he would put her in the seat next to him, but that wasn’t an option today. He figured it was safer in his arms than on the floor where people could kick her. He carefully wedged her carrier in between his feet so that it wasn’t blocking the aisle.

They had made it almost an entire block before Bee-bee decided that she was unhappy with her new seating arrangement and began to cry. Again. Poe hurried to try to calm her down before she disturbed too many of the other passengers.

“Ssh, ssh, mija, it’s okay. It’s just the bus, it’s not too far. Ssh. Papa’s right here, I’m right here.” Poe started rubbing her back and bouncing her up and down, but that only seemed to make things worse. Bee-bee started crying even harder, and some of the passenger’s started to get frustrated. Poe could hear some of them whispering to each other.

“Why won’t he make it shut up?’

“This is why I hate the bus. Too many smelly people and crying babies.”

“Mommy, make the baby stop crying!”

“Why isn’t he doing anything? He must not be a very good father if he can’t even get his own baby to stop crying!” Each new comment stabbed Poe straight in the heart. He felt bad for annoying people, but at the same time, some of the comments were making him angry.

“Ssh, mija. It’s okay, it’s okay. Papa’s right here, no one’s gonna hurt you. Everything’s fine.” He tried stroking her hair to calm her, but she just wiggled around. She shook her head side to side, when she suddenly stopped crying. Poe was astonished, he’d never been able to calm her down so fast! He tried to see what had caught her attention when he saw that she was smiling at the man across the aisle. He was smiling back at her, waving a little. Every time he waved, Bee-bee’s smile got a little bigger. Poe looked to the man, who was now smiling at him.

“Wow. I’ve never seen her calm down so quickly. How did you do that?” The man just smiled and laughed a little.

“I don’t know. Babies just seem to love me. It probably helps that I love babies too, but smiling usually calms little ones down,” The man looked back down to Bee-bee. “Hi, sweetheart” She smiled the biggest smile and giggled.

“What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Belinda, but I always call her Bee-bee for short.”

“Bee-bee! That’s adorable!” The two men continued to talk and play with Bee-bee until Poe’s stop arrived. Once Bee-bee was safely tucked back into her carrier, Poe looked up to see the man holding his book bag, waiting for Poe to exit first. Poe just smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

“Where are you guys headed to?”

“The Pharmacy. This little one has an ear infection so we have to go pick up some medicine.”

“Oh no! Poor baby! Ear infections are no fun.”

“Mm-hm. How about you? Where are you headed?”

“Oh! I’m actually going to the pharmacy too! I need to pick up some vitamins.”

“Really? It’s funny that we ran into each other on the bus then, huh?” The two laughed and continued to talk as they made their way to the pharmacy. Once inside, the two said their goodbyes and headed off to get what they needed. Poe was waiting for his turn in the Pharmacy line when the man from earlier came up behind him.

“Hey! I found my stuff and I thought I’d see if you guys were still here.” Poe was a little surprised – but not disappointed – to see him again.

“Yeah! We’re just waiting in line to fill the prescription. Little Bee-bee here is being a little fussy, though. She’s wants to go home so she can nap. She won’t fall asleep without her blanket.”

“Aww, poor thing. If you want, I could play with her while you get her medicine?” Now, Poe wouldn’t normally trust a random stranger he met on the bus with his child, but Bee-bee was in love with him – and maybe Poe was a little bit too.

“Sure! That’d be a huge help.”

“Okay! We’ll be over there on the bench waiting for you.”

“Okay!” The man started off towards the bench when Poe suddenly realized that he didn’t even know his name. “Oh, hey! This is going to sound absolutely horrible, but I never caught your name.”

“Oh! I’m Finn. And you are?”

“Poe.”

“Nice to meet you, Poe!” And with that, the man turned back around and headed off towards the bench. Periodically, Poe would look back and check up on them, and every time his heart melted just a little bit more. The two were playing like they’d known each other all their lives. Finn would blow raspberries on Bee-bee’s tummy, or lift her up in the air like she was flying. Bee-bee was loving it! Soon – too soon in Poe’s mind – it was his turn at the window and he had to turn away from the two.

“Hi there! I need to get ear drops for my daughter? I have this prescription, but I don’t really know what to do here…”

“It’s all right, Sir. Just give us the prescription and we’ll settle everything else.”

“Thank you so much!” Poe was just about to turn around when the lady called for him.

“Sir? Because these are ear drops, it’ll only take us a few minutes to grab them for you if you’d like to wait over at the other window.”

“Okay! Thanks!”

“No problem, Sir. Next in line, please!” Poe slid over to the next window to wait for the medicine. One received, he turned back around to see his daughter, sound asleep in Finn’s arms. It was probably the sweetest thing he had ever seen, and Poe fell a little bit (more) in love with Finn. Finn had the most loving look on his face as he rocked Belinda in his arms. Poe smiled and walked back over. Finn looked up at him and smiled.

“I think I tired her out for you.” Poe laughed,

“Yeah, poor thing’s probably gonna sleep for days.” Finn laughed and went back to rocking Bee-bee, humming a little lullaby. Poe could feel himself falling for him and decided to go out on a limb/

“Hey, you know, you’re really good with her. You ever thought about babysitting?”

“Like babysitting Bee-bee?”

“Yeah! I mean, she loves you!” Finn started to blush and Poe thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

“Yeah! I mean, I’d love to babysit her sometime! She’s adorable, just like her father!” Poe felt his cheeks heat up and chuckled nervously.

“Thanks. Can I, uh… Can I get your number?” Poe felt all of the blood in his body rush to his face. “I mean, for if I ever need you to baby sit.” Finn just smiled.

“Yeah, of course! Can I put it in your phone?” Poe fumbled to pull his cell out of his pocket, only to realize that his pants were too tight to do it while sitting down. Damn it! He knew these pants were a bad idea! He quickly stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Here! I’ll put Bee-bee back in her carrier while you do that.” A few minutes later, Belinda was safely back in her carrier, sound asleep, and Finns number was in Poe’s phone, and it was time to say goodbye.

“It was great meeting you! Thanks for helping out with Bee-bee and for waiting with us while I got her medicine.”

“No problem! I had a lot of fun with you guys.”

“Yeah… I’ll give you a call next time I need a babysitter, is that cool?”

“Yeah! Of course! I, uh… guess I’ll see you two later, then.”

“Yeah… see you later, Finn!” Poe turned around and started heading out the door when he heard Finn call his name.

“Hey, Poe!” He turned around, a little more eagerly than he’d like to admit, to face Finn. “Nice tight pants.” If possible, Poe blushed even more and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks. I, uh, thought they’d make great hospital-visiting-pants,” he joked. Finn laughed and Poe felt his heart swell.

“See you around, Poe”

“See you!” And with that, Poe turned out the door and began his walk home, cheeks tinged pink the whole way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one noticed, I have no idea how getting a prescription works so I was entirely guessing! Sorry if it was wrong, but I have literally no idea how Pharmacies work!  
> Also, if you have a pairing you would like to see in a Single Parent AU, leave a commont below! I'm always up for suggestions!


End file.
